By Your Side
by TheMuncher101
Summary: Sometimes all you have to do is make a few little changes here and there, and things will turn out completely different. But is that difference good or bad? Fortunately, Naruto will always be Naruto in the end, but keep in mind that there are many shades of grey. Fem!Naruto. Pairing Undecided. May move into more Mature Themes later on but at the moment it is more focused on Humor.


**I know I've tried to do this multiple times, but I've decided to try once more! So, here's another try on a Fem!Naru story.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

 **Warnings: There could be some dark scenes, but not right away (they're like reaaaaaaaaaaaally far away). Oh and btw, I'm rating this T for the moment but in the future there might be some darker scenes and gore, cause I'm planning this to go a little more shinobi-like (let's see!).**

 **Oh and Naruto is gonna inherit a little more Uzumaki genes than cannon, 'cause I always thought it was super interesting– y'know, bloodlines and stuff…**

* * *

 _-Chapter 1-_

* * *

Naruto huffed, irritated.

Why were girls so dramatic? Ugh, it made her sick.

All they did was disturb everything around them and interrupt the peace. ' _Sasuke-kuuuuun_!' this and ' _Sasuke-kuuuuun_!' that. Honestly, they were just a waste of space. And a way to lose your hearing.

The blonde was currently sitting in the classroom that she'd been in for the past 6 years. And boy, she couldn't wait to get out of it and never come back again. It was the day of their team assignments, and although she was bursting with unrestrained excitement, some dark part inside of her shivered slightly in fear of who her teammates and sensei were and how they would treat her.

Looking around the room, she decided that no matter what team she was placed in, she wouldn't let it bring her down. Naruto wasn't one to give up, no matter what the whispers inside her head told her.

 _'It would be nice to be with Hinata-chan, though,_ ' Naruto thought as her eyes lit up just the tiniest fraction of the thought of the Hyuga. ' _She's the only one that actually seems to enjoy my company…_ '

Shaking the thought out of her head before it took a dark turn, she blinked when she realized that she was seated next to the oh-so-great, oh-so-cool, and oh-so-magnificent Uchiha Sasuke.

' _So that's why the screeches were worse than usual…_ ' Naruto mused, ' _Everything makes sense now…_ ' The blonde moved to get out of her seat and take another one (preferably far, _far_ away from the Uchiha and his fan-girls) but was stopped by a hand that shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Annoyed, Naruto turned her blue eyes to the self-proclaimed avenger, "What the hell do you want?"

Sasuke just smirked. It was an arrogant, egotistical expression that made her blood boil.

"Let me go, dattebayo," Naruto demanded, her eyes gaining a sharp glint.

"Hn." The raven-haired Uchiha answered.

"Let. Me. _Go_." Naruto snarled at him, her patience wearing thin. This was not turning out to be a good day.

"No." Was the response he gave her. "Just sit, dobe."

Before Naruto could explode due to her short-temper ( _how dare he think he could just boss her around!?_ ), she saw his eyes flicker to the girls that were swooning and frantically fanning themselves with their hands, batting their eyelashes at Sasuke-kun.

The blonde smirked evilly.

"Oh my, Sasuke _-kun_. I didn't know someone as _powerful_ as you had a fear. Of harmless little _girls_ , nonetheless." She mocked, blue eyes twinkling with malicious mischief.

The blonde's target glared at her with hard, coal eyes. "Shut _up_ , dobe. Just _sit down_." Sasuke hissed at Naruto, shifting uncomfortably in his seat when his fan-girls' eyes started to _sparkle._

... _Was that drool dripping from their mouths?_

The blonde laughed loudly, "I really just don't understand what they see in ya, teme. You're such a brat, -ttebayo!"

The last Uchiha in Konoha sent her a harsher glare, "And you're an _idiot_ , dead-last."

Naruto bristled with anger and raised her tightly clenched free hand to give him a well-deserved smack when the door of the room swung open once more. With hidden horror in his eyes, Sasuke released her wrist just in time for both of them to cover their poor, poor ears.

"HA! _I got here first,_ INO-BUTA!"

"No you _didn't_ , BILLBOARD-BROW!"

" _YES I DI_ \- Oh! Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped.

And then a race took place. One that consisted of both fan-girls strutting 'smoothly' towards the Uchiha with exaggerated hip movement, who would get there first?

(To Naruto, it looked like the two girls were trying to act like chickens– she was really confused, why were they moving like that? It must be a disease of some kind that comes with being a fan-girl... It was kinda funny, though, so she wanted to laugh. Unfortunately, Sakura would _murder her and leave no evidence_ if she did that.)

Sakura blushed cutely, "Would you mind if I sat here, Sasuke-kun?" she said softly, gesturing to the seat Naruto was occupying.

Sasuke ignored them, his whole body tense. Naruto, however, had no such plans.

"Hey! Don't be so _rude_ , dattebayo!" The blonde exclaimed in disgust. "I'm sitting here, and I sure as hell won't let you sit in my lap, Sakura!"

(The blue-eyed girl swore she heard the raven-haired boy next to her sigh in relief.)

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched loudly. "You're in the way!" And promptly shoved the blonde out of her seat.

Ino just stared at Sasuke- _kun_ with stars in her eyes.

"Ouch! This is all your fault, teme!" Naruto complained while getting off the floor. She hopped onto the table her 'rival' was at and crouched in front of him. She heard Sakura and Ino scream in horror at how close she was to their Sasuke-kun.

"But really, what _do_ they see in you?" She asked him. Her head tilted to the side as blue eyes stared at him intently, examining his elegantly arched eyebrows, his high cheekbones, the way his eyes sharpened at the edges, the way his nose was straight and thin, but tipped up slightly at the edge, the way his jaw was prominent, and seemed to be strengthening with age, the way his lips were full and tinted a light pink, the way his skin was smooth and lacked any imperfection…

Naruto hummed, "Well I guess you _are_ good-looking, but you seriously need to work on that personality of yours, -ttebayo!" She was completely unaffected and oblivious to the way that Sasuke's eyes had widened just by a fraction, and how his cheeks had flushed a nearly unnoticeable shade of pink.

While the blonde had been assessing him, the Uchiha had decided he might as well analyze her. He was surprised to see that the dobe had some aristocratic features as well since they were usually only found in the bigger clans or royal families. She was an orphan, right? But then why did she have a surname? Sasuke decided he would search the clan records to see if he could find anything on the Uzumaki.

Naruto had a small button nose that was a little upturned, she had heart-shaped lips that were stretched into a wide smile, displaying clear, neatly rowed teeth, with a set of sharper-than-usual canines. Her cheekbones were still hidden by some baby fat, although they looked to be set higher on her face compared to the average civilians'. She had an oval face, her jaw just a little rounder than usual, and big, expressive blue eyes that slanted upwards at the edges. Her whisker-like birthmarks gave her a wild look that suited her boisterous and all-over-the-place personality quite well. Her eyebrows were thin, and just a little arched near the beginning but fell down slowly to the end.

Oddly, she looked a little familiar. Something told Sasuke he'd seen someone with similar features before. Maybe a picture, somewhere...?

' _She's kind of cute_.' Was the first thing that popped into his head. Horrified, Sasuke quickly banished the thought. _Never again._

"Oi, dobe. Stop staring." He said rudely as he tried to recompose himself.

"You're such a hypocrite, dattebayo! Ya don't think I didn't notice you doing the exact same? _Huh_?" Naruto retaliated.

"I'm surprised you know such a _complex_ word, baka." Sasuke shot back, not missing a beat. Naruto huffed, then looked away.

"What? Are you too much of an idiot to-" Sasuke was about to push for a more violent reaction when the person behind her accidentally pushed her forward and made her topple over him.

Since Sasuke was speaking, his mouth was parted open, and since Naruto had looked the other way, his open lips went into contact with a spot just below her jaw. Her hands were on his chest to steady herself, and his were on her waist to keep her from falling.

There was absolute silence in the classroom as everyone stared at the awkward position their two classmates had landed in, and it took a couple of seconds before they all finally understood what had just happened.

And suddenly in the place of the silence, there was the sound of laughing (boys), horrified screeches (guess who), and screams of the girl who'd just been _kissed on her neck._

Naruto jumped far away from the Uchiha, her face so red she looked like a tomato who was wearing orange clothes and had long, golden-yellow hair. She quickly hid from everyone behind a frozen Hinata, who snapped back to attention when she noticed her _friendclassmateheroshedoesn'tknoweeeeeek!_ hiding behind her. Though the Hyuga tried to comfort her with a hesitant hug and pat on the head, a part of her wanted to kill the Uchiha for doing this to sweet Naruto. (Psssssh, not _really_ …)

Sasuke wanted to curl up into a hole and die, mostly because he could still smell the sweet scent of Naruto combined with the salty scent of ramen in his nose. He could still taste _Naruto_ on his tongue. The Uchiha's ears turned red. (He also wanted to die because of the looks of jealousy the fan-girls were giving Naruto. What if they took a more... _forward_ approach from now on? Just the thought made him shudder)

Sakura, on the other hand, was furious. "NARUTOOO! I WILL KILL YOU!" She kept screaming and yelling. Oh, how could this happen, how could this happen to Naruto-baka and not her! It was the worst-

"What's going on here…?" Umino Iruka asked as he entered the room cautiously. Years of suffering through having rabid fan-girls as students had given him somewhat of a sixth sense when they were involved and danger was approaching.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried out in relief. "Sasuke-teme tried to _violate_ me! I was harassed by my own classmate, sensei! Women and girls aren't safe around the teme, dattebayo! You have to _do something_ about him!" She wailed dramatically.

Iruka just rolled his eyes, "Settle down, and be quiet! All of us have a long day ahead, so we need to get started." He told the class.

…They didn't listen.

Iruka developed a tick mark.

"SHUT UP, BRATS!" The teacher yelled, his patience gone. "Let's get this over with, alright?" Iruka spiked his KI just the slightest bit, just enough to add a chilling edge to his smile and effectively shut all of them up within a second.

"Finally!"

* * *

 **Sooooo, whachu think?**

 **I'm working on the next chappie right now, it'll be out soon! Hopefully...**

 **OH BTW the pairings for this haven't been decided yet, soooo it's up to you guys whether I should do a poll or not (I can also just go with the flow or something and see how it turns out).**


End file.
